Little pink riding hood
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Who's this mysterious girl named Lizzy? Is she only a female version of Kenny? A story about this sassy girl in pink parka.


**Hey South Park's fan, do you remember this sassy girl in the episode Cartman hate's crime? You know, Lizzy, the girl in pink parka, the female version of Kenny? Well, since I have kind of an obsession on this really (but extremely) minor character, I decided to write a fanfiction about her. Tell me what you think in a review, if I should continue, and I hope you'll like it.**

**ps: English isn't my first language, sorry if I made mistakes.**

**I don't own South Park, it belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

* * *

Lizzy will never forget what she felt this day. First, she fell from a mountain, losing in the same occasion the sledding race. But it was nothing compared to the pain that she had felt when a bear grabbed her, it teeth biting her skin, spoiling her pink parka with her own blood. She finally stopped to suffer when, after that the bear brought her into the forest, she collapsed because of her injuries. When she woke up, Lizzy was almost alright. The young girl was laid on snow, but it wasn't white like ordinary snow. It was blood red, the snow was soaked with her blood. Terrified, she rose up, to discover that she didn't feel pain anymore. Well, it was a little bit painful, but it was bearable. Looking at her body, Lizzy saw her clothes, and torn and dirt by blood. She also saw several cuts on her body, but there look like kitten's scratches, not bear's bites. The young girl thought that maybe it was only a dream, but the amount of blood was too important. The bear was real, and she knew it.

Suddenly, another girl with red hair, around her age, approached of her.

"Lizzy!" she said, worried. "What happened to you? You're all bloody!"

She was Sally Turner, alias Powder, Lizzy's best friend.

"Nothing to worry, I'm fine" said Lizzy. "I just had a bear problem"

Powder checked Lizzy's wounds, and concluded that her best friend wasn't seriously injured.

"We lost the race" said Powder, sadly.

Lizzy looked Powder straight into her eyes, in a serious ways, before put her hand on the redhead's shoulder. She showed a reassuring smile to her best friend.

"Don't worry Powder, we only lost a battle, not the war. We'll still have plenty occasion to beat those boys"

* * *

Since her entire body and clothes were terribly bloody, Lizzy decided to entered into her house by her bedroom's window. Her was living in a simple bungalow, with only one floor. Her family wasn't really rich, without being poor. The young girl removed her bloody clothes and she was shocked to see her body. Her wounds were almost perfectly healed! How is that even possible?

"What Am I? This isn't normal, I was attacked by a fucking bear god dammit! How can I still be alive and uninjured..." thought Lizzy, confused.

She almost had a headache, she couldn't understand what's happened to her, it was nonsense. Lizzy decided to stop thinking about this story, since it would only confuse her even more. The young girl put a new clothes' set and laid on her bed, thoughtful.

She was thinking about her motivation to participate to this sledding race. First, Lizzy didn't really care about the sledges, but her best friend Powder and some other girls convinced her to participate. The young girl rarely said no to a demand, it was so rare that other girls than Powder talked to her. Lizzy wasn't particularly populaire among the other girls, she wasn't bullied or rejected, in fact, it was Lizzy who usually stay away from other students. And what happened today will surely not help her to desire socializing.

Lizzy suddenly rose up from her bed, a little bit hungry. She went to the kitchen, where her little sister Sally was already there. How funny, her sister had the same name as her best friend. Sally was five years younger than Lizzy.

"Mommy is still at work" said Sally to her big sister.

Lizzy and Sally's mother was a nurse, and she was always workied overtime to support her family, since her husband was unemployed. Their father was a drunkard, not someone who we could rely on.

"I'll sleep at a friend's house tonight" said the little girl.

"A friend? What friend?" asked Lizzy.

"A girl name Karen McCormick"

McCormick she said? This name remained something to Lizzy, but she could clearly remember. She accepted to let her sister go and took a pizza into the fridge.

When it was bedtime, Lizzy couldn't fall asleep. She will never forget this day, the day when she discoved her strange ability.

* * *

**For those of you who wonder what is Lizzy's surname, I have a theory.**

**First of all, in 'Proper Condom Use', you can see Lizzy with her father at the end of the episode. After that, in the episode 'Child Abduction Is Not Funny', you can see her father with a woman and a little girl. They are probably her mother and sister. Finally, in the episode 'Trapper Keeper', you can see her sister, and her name was revealed: Sally Bands. So, in conclusion, Lizzy's last name is probably Bands.**

**Yes, I have a lot of time to lose for doing all this research xD**

**Question? Commentary? Insult? You can do it in a review x) **


End file.
